


Trust Me

by smouzzle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Reverse! Dipper/Dipper, M/M, Mabel is a siren and Pacifica is a human, Pirate Bill Cipher, Pirate/Siren au, Rating May Change, Siren Dipper Pines, Slow Burn, The Journals are human yes, What Have I Done, but it works out anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smouzzle/pseuds/smouzzle
Summary: Enter Dipper, a siren. Caught by an unknown group of pirates, he had given up his freedom knowing any attempts would be futile. Convinced that his life might end up somewhere far in the market, little did he know that one day his life might take a quick turn as eyes met and interests overlapped. Will Dipper find his long lost freedom? Or will it be an option he will deeply regret?





	1. The Path of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Sirens are born from a soul which gave its existence to the sea. | I suck at doing prologues, I am sorry :"(

The skies of Athens gleamed with stars, beauty embracing the wonders of the seas. Beneath the light shone by Polaris and Ursa Minor, sirens sat on the rocks around the shore and the rest just floated around, waiting for any signs of some sort of miracle. It was a vision that brought them all together, a vision of what may seem as a rare occurrence.

The visions of elders had shown what will happen, the birth of, not one but two halves of a soul. To be exact, the birth of a siren is not exactly rare. For whenever a soul has given up its mere existence to the sea, a siren emerges with the power of the great Amphitrite. What was unheard of was the birth of two on the same night. In which, they are usually what in mundane world called twins.

As the moon waxes and wanes, emerged a ball of light under the great star Polaris. The ball soon turned into what may seem like a ball of hair—brown bushy locks did not fail to hide the fragile and small figure of the newborn youngling. How her similarity to Amphitrite was nearly perfect silenced the whole crowd.

It did not stop right then, although. Not far from her, after the first emergence, another ball of light rose to shore, this time appeared another tiny youngling. His locks weren't as regal as Helios nor that he was near to Poseidon—who knows what might change as he grew though—but he was beautiful, just like how Aphrodite first emerged.   

One of the elders, swam close to the sleeping form of the newborn, carefully sweeping off her brown locks. As she opens her eyes slowly, he welcomes them with a warm smile. Another elder also swam near the other youngling, welcoming him as warm. “Welcome, my little younglings. Her greatness Amphitrite has bestowed upon you part of her grace, I am Stanford—call me Ford if you’d like,”

The elder, Ford, continued on talking about how their birth is that of a miracle. The two of them could only manage to watch, not fully understanding the rest of the elders’ speech. They gave one another glances, as if looking at a mirror. Ford could see that they weren't quite listening, he wouldn't blame on them though. With everything that has just happened, how could they possibly take in that much of a speech?

Ford stopped his speech and held the two identical younglings. He has yet to name the two—but of course, naming a siren is a tradition which passed down from elders to their future predecessors alike. And the most, certainly, awaited moment of all when they welcome a new siren. Two halves of the same soul stared at him, waiting for Ford to continue on.

“Before we go back down, there is something important we must do.” Ford cleared his throat to catch an attention from the same elder who had approached the male youngling. Said elder quickly caught on this and muttered an ‘oh! Sorry—’. Once they were side by side, although, it was no mistake that they were also identicals, the male youngling thought to himself in awe.

“A name. We will bestow upon you a name, it will be the key to your power. Never let any mundane find out your name or you shall meet with your doom. Remember that my younglings,” Ford said in a serious tone to which his identical gave a stern nod to. “For you, my sweet youngling,” Ford glanced down at the female youngling who smiled at the thought of possessing a name.

“You were born under the bright star of Polaris, I can see your wild and free spirit… everyone will love you as much as the love you will give out to them…” It took Ford a while to find a name which suits her best. That is until a name stuck out to him which would suit her very well. “Amabel— _no,_ Mabel. How does that sound little one?” he softly asked the young female in which her answer was a quick and energetic nod. “Then Mabel it is, little one.”

Ford’s identical stared at the male youngling before looking at the other elder, he didn't seem to be able to find any good names which is as good as Mabel’s. Although a name kind of stuck on the tip of his tongue, as silly as it gets it seemed that Ford wanted him to name the boy nevertheless it was silly or not.

“As you were born below the little dipper… your name will be Dipper.” And the youngling gave a small and yet shy smile. The moment he was given his name by the elder, he had loved the name. Who wouldn’t?

Dipper, it just sounded so nice.

 


	2. The Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the shore wouldn't hurt, would it?

Dipper and Mabel, two halves of the same soul who had given its existence and turned into them. It has been probably nineteen years since they first emerged from the ball of light—from Her Greatness’ miracle. Growing up, Dipper didn’t change much since he was too focused on working under the wing of the elders. It was always his dream to be any use of the colony be it in alchemy or anything else. He never really went ashore as he had less of the curiosity of going up before finishing his work down in the vast sea. There were a few sirens who have tried to court him in the past and failed, although—and he was absolutely sure that Mabel should’ve gotten the attention. Not him.

Speaking of Mabel, she grew up with a personality as bright as her birth star, the Polaris. Her smiles gave everyone warmth and quite a lot of the male sirens had fancied her, though she refused quite frequently as she mentioned they were not her type at all. Of course it wasn’t odd, her beauty grew by the years which has passed. Her resemblance with the great Amphitrite soon became unnoticeable, they were much too alike. At least that’s what their grunkles had mentioned.

Grunkles, that's what they have been getting used to when addressing Ford and his identical, Stanley—more known as Stan. They were alike in a way with both Dipper and his twin. Stan and Ford were both born from the same soul, which resulted in them being identical twin sirens. Dipper had grew fond of both Ford and Stan, although he looked up to the first one quite a lot that it became as far as idolizing the elder. While Mabel, being the ray of sun that she is, grew fond of Stan.

Funny, really, that they were born from the same soul and yet they were so much different than one another. She was very fond with everyone around the colony, and Dipper? Well, he had been keeping himself a bit far from everyone. It wasn’t that he did not fancy on going around and socialize. He had been unhealthily obsessed with researches and adventures around the ocean, sometimes even going deeper than ever to find out ancient ruins of their ancestors. Which was why he had been fond of the Elder Ford. They have the same interests—surely Stan too, but he was more of a social kind of man which was why he is close with Mabel in the first place.

Aside from their beloved grunkles, there was Elder McGucket who was also a part of the researcher trio. Being with them, Dipper really felt like they were more of a family than the elders of their own colony. He had loved creating new inventions with Elder McGucket, going on adventures on every spot of the seas with his Grunkle Ford and maybe add on a couple of stuffs with Stan—and of course, Mabel was always there to keep his spirits up.

It was all swell, really. Until Mabel had the idea to go up on the surface and watch the humans at work. Dipper was pretty sceptical to tell the truth, but since Mabel has asked him so dearly, he couldn’t oblige to even say a no and went along with her.

Which lead them right here, right now.

  
“Isn’t this place beautiful, dipdot?” dreamily, Mabel sighed as her face comfortably melts down into both of her hands. She wasn’t technically wrong, the scenery was beautiful and calming. Dipper could hear the soft and graceful waves hitting on the rocks they sat on. Humming quietly as an answer Dipper played with his tail which earned some splashes from the waters. Although he would be lying if he didn't miss going back down learning with his grunkles and McGucket no matter just how short they have only spent their time on the shore.

While waiting for any human stumbling upon their waters, Dipper didn't really do much other than listening to the babblings of his older half. That is, until Mabel realized that he wasn’t even near to listening and instead was just humming along to anything she says. To this, she swished her tail at his thin form which earned a small ‘what the hell, Mabel?!’ before getting her back at it.

“Now that’s more like it! You didn't look so keen on this that I was starting to get worried,” puffed Mabel to which the male siren shrugged. “I was just-well, I was enjoying the scenery,” he wasn't the best when it comes to reasons and Mabel knew him all too well to give him another swish and what he can count as her lecture about enjoying the life outside all his crazy researches.

The other half shook her head and gave another sigh. “Gee, if I have left you down there for another month I can’t say I wouldn't be surprised to find you mummified. Even Grunkle Stan said he was worried that you become too obsessed! So lay those crazy stuffs away for a while, will you?" Although busy going around with the other sirens, Dipper knew that Mabel still thinks of him, worried over his whole being. He was never bothered, though, on the contrary, he was quite relieved that she was there when he needed her. Vice versa.

“Mm, alright alright, just this once.” The male brunet finally gave in to join his other half and her weird fascination towards the upper lands. (Not that he was never interested, it was just that he was far more interested in the depths)

Dipper took a glance on his sibling and gave a faint smile, she was the brightest sister he could ever wished for and even as a siren he didn’t even have any chances on asking for a wish. “You know, maybe going up with you once in a while doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” Dipper said, also surprised by his words about going up to the surface and not staying. Although, Mabel on the other hand grinned at his words. “It sure does sound great, no taking back on your own words—promise?”

He could only manage a small sigh of defeat and a ‘yeah’.

They spent hours on waiting on any signs of mankind, only to find themselves being disappointed at the fact that there are none. Though Dipper didn’t really feel much upset, he only felt like he wasted his time on nothing but watching the tides. On the other hand, Mabel was really disappointed. It was honestly quite amusing to listen to her blaming on Jeff and his pals about mankind passing the seas at this hour.

And Dipper decided it was time to swim back down. It seemed like Mabel agreed on him too as her silence meant something probably. “Come on, let’s get back down before Grunkle F—” his words stopped midway as the silence also felt really odd. And that was when he realized that something was wrong. It felt really wrong.

“Mabel?”

And to his own intuition he had turned his back, only to find himself staring in pure horror of what was waiting on his back.


	3. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper chose to save his sister, but was it worth the shot?

She wasn’t silent, she was silenced. By what seemed like a hand or two, possibly more as the other side was covered in dark. He couldn’t count how many figures there probably are, not that he wanted to, all that he could think of was—blank.

Dipper stared in horror as the scene unfolds itself perfectly. He could see the form of his struggling sister fighting back possibly a figure who had been covered in the shadows. Shocked, Dipper didn’t know what to do. For Amphetrite’s sake, he couldn’t even think of anything for what felt like eternity. But as instincts began to rush in, he moved forward to lung towards whatever it was that tried to hurt Mabel. He wasn’t sure if it was another colony or worse, but he’d face anything that tries to hurt his sister, for better or for worse. 

He couldn’t understand whatever had happened, all he cared was getting his sister back to safety. That was all. If she was gone, he might as well turn into sea foams if that was even possible. He could feel that the other figure struggled to keep her in place, he could even feel hands trying to strangle him—was that even possible?—as he pulled Mabel away from them. Out of ideas, Dipper slapped whatever awaits them with his fins before diving deep down with his sister. 

“What was that?!” Mabel exclaimed in pure surprise although there was no signs of shock in her tone. It was as if she wasn’t the one who had almost gotten hurt, but he knew better that she was still shocked. Glancing at her trembling fingers, he held them tightly under his hands, squeezing them a bit; Dipper tried to give out the most natural smile he could come up with but the try ended up futile as it turned out into a somewhat awkward smile. “I don’t know for sure, Mabel, they don’t seem like kraken to me…” Dipper’s voice wavered off before pulling her away to the left. 

“Watch out!” He exclaimed right before a net came plunging in, thank Amphetrite that Mabel got away right on time before it did hit her. They stood there in silence before laughing at how close they were to their doom— _ no, actually Mabel’s doom. _ “Oh, sweet Amphetrite, did we almost get ourselves…?” Mabel asked between laughs and possibly almost out of breath, Dipper only managed a slow nod. 

And as they were laughing something stopped one of the two. Obviously they were safe from the net, but apparently, the other one was too late. Fatally late. Dipper could feel a strong tug on his fins, to his horror, he could see something brown, much similar to a net, circling his fins. As he tried to tug it off from him, it grew tighter and started to hurt him. 

“Dipper? Are you alright?” Mabel asked in curiosity at first, but soon it became a worried tone. Sure, he looked fine at first but as they were laughing, he didn’t seem to carry on. “What’s that you got there? Dipper, what is that?” Now she was really worried, she had seen those brown things surrounding him before and it was never a good thing that follows after. Never was a friendly thing to start with, the brown seaweed look alike. But she never thought that it would caught her brother of all the fishes and sirens out there. 

“I’m not sure what this is, Mabel. But whatever this is called, it’s stronger than a seaweed—” one more tug and Mabel was far from where he is. He reached out towards her, he could feel that even swimming down was useless. His fins would probably tear anytime soon as he forced himself to swim downwards.

“Mabel!”

He could see that in a matter of minutes—maybe seconds, his sister was far from sight. He couldn’t even hear her at all—did she swim away to alert the elders? He had hoped not, to tell the truth. If she did, just imagine the blame that will be put into her as they found out she was the reason he’s captured. He couldn’t imagine the face of his grunkles after finding out that he’s missing. 

For now, it was useless to do anything irrational. He could just swim back after being pulled up, that was easier than ripping off his fins to swim down. Even if he did, there was no chances for him to survive the wound. 

To his prayers, the ones that Amphetrite seemed to abandon, he could manage to see out figures of… beings looking like them. But there were no fins. They stood tall with two of them—no, he knew what they were.  _ Mankind.  _ Ones that Mabel had been waiting for? Hardly, they looked like the angry Hera had blew them off to the brink of death and then reviving them again and—well that was enough.

_ “Aye, look what we ‘ave ‘ere, laddies! A mermaid!” _

Dipper cringed at the sound of their rough voice, it didn’t even sound any close to beauty. Didn’t the folklore always mention about their voices being able to lull anyone to sleep? Apparently not. He would’ve stayed awake to see who had exactly captured him but as the excruciating pain engulfed him, he could feel how his consciousness slowly drifting off. And that was it. 

Bright. The painfully brightness of the sunlight had awoken Dipper from his  _ slumber _ . Although the sunlight had been known best to have been an issue for his kind, since staying out beneath the sun would dry them dead—siren joke, they wouldn’t die like mankind would, he didn’t feel dry at all. On the contrary, he was actually feeling quite a bit more or less hydrated. 

Slowly and yet carefully, he batted his brown lashes to find out where he is, only to find himself locked in a small space… cube-like, the brunette siren noted. It was similar to what he have seen in his grunkle’s text mentioning the word  _ chambers.  _ And he was in a mini-ocean. If that’s even big enough to be called one. The mini ocean, he might add, was shaped in circular shape and its material was something he might call wood, judging by previous expeditions. 

Honestly, he did not know what to do or where should he go to escape, he recalled that there was a way for him to turn his beloved fins for human legs. It was the least favorable way, obviously, since he had to feel thousands of needle piercing through his skin each step he takes. And before he was used to it, he couldn’t see how he can escape using said plan. At times like these, he had hoped that his grunkles could come and save him, but that would be impossible. Even their technologies are far apart. 

Sighing, Dipper could only hoped that they would do no harm to him if he wouldn’t do the same. The only problem he had was figuring out the words blurted out by the man who had found him—that was not Greek nor was it any language he could find himself familiar with. So for now, he has no clue on what to do to keep himself alive around his days on the ship. And maybe,  _ maybe,  _ a solid chance to escape. 

For what might seem or felt like hours and days, Dipper could only find himself hanging inside the line where the water reaches and do nothing. Honest opinions ahead that, never would he ever even think about going up again after reaching home. Not even if Mabel have asked him to accompany her again. Even he would decline his grunkles’ requests if they ever want to go up ashore. 

Hugging his somewhat enormous glimmering azure tail, Dipper pouted against his scales. As calm as he may seem, if there was anyone there who had noticed him up close, they'd say that his fingers were slightly trembling and that he was in the most sense, afraid. He has been alone for quite a while, but that was under the merciful land of Amphetrite and the mighty Poseidon. This time, clearly, he could even feel a pull which quite separates him from his beloved ocean. What would he do without the ocean gently embracing him? Swaying and welcoming him with every flick and swish whenever he moved, even if it hasn’t been that long he had already missed the feeling of being inside the seas. 

The brunet siren buries himself against his azure lower half, trying his best to calm down and hopefully just relax for the moment. It wasn’t until he had heard footsteps coming in closer to his chambers, by the sound of it, Dipper didn’t  fancy even a bit of how it had a clicking and some clinks following after. Somehow, it just reminded him of those things his colony would bring to bring justice to the prisoners. 

And just like that, the door which binded him to the chambers were pushed open. It revealed a man, not quite bulky or huge like the silhouette he had seen a ‘day’ prior to waking up. He was fairly skinned, pale complexion even, not to add that his eyes were deep blue like the ocean itself. The man was neither skinny or chubby, he was somewhere among the lines which goes with his height too. He was average, just average looking, but a part of Dipper knew that he does  _ not  _ want to mess with the man who will be in front of him by any minutes. 

The door swung open, and there he was. A man, who Dipper had assumed to be a crew of the ship struts in with his head high. His face seemed as if it was a mess that Ares had created added with Eris’ apple of gold. Dipper urged himself not to cringe for the second time, his life  _ might  _ depend on this. And he would not want to end up as a fry fish stick at a mundane market. Nearing himself towards the siren, the man kneeled down, smugness filled up his expression. “ _ Aren’t ye a lucky mermaid, eh, mate? Lookin’ like a prize now, don’t ye? Name’s Jefferson, savvy?”  _ Again, Dipper couldn’t find himself understanding any of the words spoken to him.

It was not Greek like the texts his grunkles and he had read down below nor was it any language around his coastal area. It did kind of sound like the human was talking about him, it’s just that he could not understand any of the words which slipped out of the man. In anyways the brunet siren stayed silent as he watched the man talk, talk and talk—he could fall asleep while supposedly ‘listening’ to the crewman.  _ Almost,  _ that is until he had heard a noise.

_ Bang! _

The loud noise shook the young siren enough to wake him up from his previous dozing off state. In an instance, the man who had been babbling off things stood still. The tension grew tense, enough to make any sane person choke in fear or nervousness—even for an outsider such as Dipper. The heels of which said person wore clicked as the distance between either of them shrunk. Dipper would note that the eyes belonging to the man are one of the bluest he had ever seen, Poseidon wise even. They were so beautiful and yet, cold at the same time that he didn’t dare to move an inch. 

“ _ 'Tis th' mermaid ye caught yesterday?”  _

The sharpness of his voice sent shivers down the brunet’s spine, eyes not daring to look up and instead down to the ground. Silence filled the room in such a distressing way, trying to steal a glance at the man who had been long enough to be in the room and scared enough to not answer, the other sent glares up at the man.

“ _ Well?! Answer when th' cap'n asks, ye idiot!”  _ Again, the other man had demanded something which Dipper couldn't fully understand. But there he was, the previous man, shaking in fear repeating the words “Aye” and “Cap’n”. The blue-eyed beauty only gave a curt hum before sending him away with a wave to which said man ran with all his might to leave the room. 

And now there are only the two of them, Dipper took a big gulp, hoping that this was another weird dream that he used to have which his grunkles had called a psychic dream. Where things which are happening in the dream will happen soon in real life and that he was able to prevent it. But the only problem here, is that it wasn’t. This was as real as it looked like, as it feels like. 

  
What  _ will  _ become of him? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be active around 14th-20th because there will be a school program which will take me far from my laptop, so updates will be around 25th-ish the quickest! And as a compensation for next week, I will be posting double chapters or hopefully triple if I can catch up on this... I am really sorry!! :"(


	4. The Inability That Is Somewhat A Benefit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still being held captive, Dipper finds himself really in no hope of ever escaping any time soon.

The inches grew closer and closer, distance shortening and soon, there they are. Face to face, auburn meets aquamarine. Dipper could feel his breath shortening each step the other took, not because he was attracted or sorts but it was more of an anxious kind of feeling of what might befallen upon him. The moment it was confirmed that they were all alone, the intimidating man took off his hideously humongous hat to reveal pearly silver locks. Dipper could feel an urge to want to touch it—to which, he knew he'd be dead even thinking about it. So there he was, a confused little siren and an initimidating human. 

 

The man took a stool that was nearby his tub, laying his elbow right above his knees as if he was so focused on the siren. Obviously, Dipper was curious on why the mankind were so keen on catching one of his kind when it was not the same when turned around. Sure some tribes or colonies are fierce enough to drown them to feed, but not around  Athens he was entirely sure. Why was he sure? Because he was born to a main colony and grew up in one, none of them ever did drown them, so what was this all about? 

 

He might seem overly calm, but Dipper, again, was really only Dipper from the colony of Amphetrite—a young brunet siren who had been taken away from his home. He was just a jumble of messed up emotions at the moment; fear, anger, upset, confused, dazed, curious—everything was meshed up in a single mind. If you were there, it would be a matter of losing your sanity whereas the mind of a siren could manage more than any man could. Dipper was just on a dead-end thinking what to do, his voice was good enough to kill a toad but not coax mankind, and the rest… he was only bright in the head and even that was not enough. 

 

_ “How much are they goin' t' pay fer this beauty I wonder?”  _ His gloved hands made its way and yank the brunet’s chin, forcing him to stare right at those icy blue eyes.  _ “Especially if they get a hold o' yer precious wee 'Mermaid Tears'.”  _ Each time he finished his words, he would harshly tighten his grip and move around the young siren’s face as if checking a diamond out of a mine. “ _ Imagine all th' gold I can grab 'n ye...  _ O _ h dear I might nah let me scallywags sell ye.”  _ A grin ghosts over his pale complexion and Dipper swore that he was able to see teeth as sharp as fangs which shone like any shark would. 

 

After ‘unintentionally’ torturing Dipper’s chin, his hands glide around the hanging tail on the edge of the small tub. Pressing on the scales, it quite hurt to be honest, Dipper didn’t really want to talk back, although. _ “Say, how much would a scale be worth?”   _ What was that? Based upon his torture on Dipper’s tail, he had assumed that the human was asking about his tai—maybe he wanted the scales and sell them at the market? Dipper quite laughed at the idea, since it was obviously dumb and no one would even buy anything around the scale spectre. 

 

But then, his scales stopped hurting. Maybe the man was frustrated that he could not understand a word— _ Ouch!—  _ Dipper cursed himself to think that it was over. The platinum blond man pulled on his brunet strands.  _ “Or fer th' strands o' yer hair?”  _ Again, he had asked something far from Dipper’s ability to understand and so he could only stare back blankly while holding his urge to slap him with his tail, knowing that the human has more authority being on ground. 

 

Pursing his lips into a somewhat spine chilling smirk, the man continued to speak, “ _ Nah goin' t' natter, eh? Do ye nah speak English?”  _ Yet again, Dipper finds himself being confused on what to answer so he could only, again, blink and stare. Icy blue once more pierce its gaze to his hazel ones, this time it was a somewhat knowing look. But that look came along with a grunt of probably frustration as Dipper can see that the man grew more frustrated the more time he spent doing his monologue in front of the siren. Dipper felt sorry at one point, but couldn't say the same on the other hand as he  _ is  _ in fact, the one being disrespectful for not even listening the human in front of him. 

 

“ _ Oi! Answer me, fool!”  _ Dipper flinched as the human male raised the tone of his voice. Ah, how Dipper just hates the fact that whether he is up on shore or not, no one can understand the meaning of keeping their tones down. Luckily for him, though, he was no sensitive listener and none of this have affected him in any way. And thus, again, the human male banters with what felt like thin air. 

 

The more he hears the intimidating figure talk, the more less intimidating he was. For his inability to speak their language, Dipper felt kind of relieved—for at least he knew not one of the things the man has spoken. And another thing he was thankful of was these people who were truly foolish enough to let him stay very, very, and by very Dipper meant enough to save himself some energy to somehow escape any time—though not soon enough for he is still weak from all the things that had just befallen upon him.  

 

In a few days he might be able to have his grand escape, pray holiest Amphetrite that a tub of seawater will help him get better in no time. But for now, oh dear God, he must keep himself alive while only listening to the banters of these strange men. And boy sure is he hungry for food—although, then again, he was not sure if these men will understand that he  _ is  _ in need of at least a strand of seaweed or two. 

 

In the midst of that, all he ever prayed was that Mabel and the whole colony are doing well without him and that the elders are not angry at his twin half. Dearest mother of the seas, if he could just hold out to his last strength. 

 

Thump. 

 

As it seemed, his inability to speak this strange new language has given him another benefit. The man who had been bantering, for what it may seem to be around an hour or so had gone by. Possibly his monologue had irritated him—Dipper can't say much, it’s not his fault that he is unable to understand even a word from the man. Surely what was his disadvantage had given him time and space to actually plan an escape. 

 

For now at least, he can only plan and wait for the rightful time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the short chapter, but hopefully tonight I can update the next chapter which will (I pray) not disappoint you, starlights!


End file.
